1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data storage systems and, in particular, to a data storage element form factor having substantially uniform exterior dimensions and containing media of variable type and configuration, which media or states thereof is identified by the use of indicia on the exterior of the data storage element housing.
2. Related Art
It is a problem in dam processing systems to provide data storage capacity that is adaptable to the varying needs of the computer system. Existing data storage systems are inflexible, based on a single type of media that has predetermined mechanical, electrical, and operational constraints. A computer system user must therefore purchase a mixture of data storage systems to match the data storage capabilities with the nature of the data stored thereon. The selection of a dam storage system also forces the user to restrict the media to a type that matches the installed data storage system. Often, the cost of additional incompatible data storage systems is prohibitive. The transition from one media to another is generally controlled by the need to change one of the primary data storage system characteristics such as volumetric efficiency of data stored per unit of space occupied, access performance (e.g. load, search, transfer times, etc.), cost, reliability, archival data storage capabilities (e.g. shelf life, environmental hardness, format standards, etc. ), or management (e.g. media interchange, automated handling, catalogue systems, physical facilities, etc.).
For removable media types, the effects of such transitions are exacerbated by the use of large automated library systems. An example of these automated library systems is the 4400 Automated Cartridge System manufactured by Storage Technology Corporation, which provides economical and efficient handling of thousands of the industry standard 3480-type magnetic tape cartridges for an associated plurality of tape cartridge drive systems. An automated library system requires the user to commit to a significant investment in 3480-type tape cartridges and tape drives. The robotic media handling elements in an automated library system typically can not handle diverse types of media, since such robots are designed to handle a specific media having a specific form factor. Furthermore if it were possible to introduce different media of similar form factor, media management requires a way to identify and differentiate individual media units. Thus, while the automated library system provides tremendous data storage and data retrieval improvement, it has the disadvantage of constraining the user to a specific media having a specific form factor since existing removable media are unique and not interchangeable.
Another problem with conventional data storage devices involves their respective write protect mechanisms. A conventional write protect mechanism includes an opening formed in a housing of a data storage device and a member movably secured within the opening. Such a member may, for example, be a tab slidably secured within a slot in the housing. When the tab is in a first position within the slot, writing to the data storage device is enabled (the data storage device is said to be in a write enabled state). When the tab is in a second position within the slot, writing to the data storage device is disabled (the data storage device is said to be in the write protect state). However, in such conventional write protect mechanisms, it is difficult for an operator to remember the relationship between the first and second positions and the write enabled and write protect states. Thus, with such conventional write protect mechanisms, an operator may mistakenly place the data storage device in the write enabled state when the operator intended to place the data storage device in the write protect state, or vice versa.